


邻居（Open Relationship）15

by DOMOTODAISY244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMOTODAISY244/pseuds/DOMOTODAISY244





	邻居（Open Relationship）15

15

好饿，吱呦觉得自己好饿。

在自己店里吃了两块蛋糕喝了一杯奶茶还是不够，饿，最近开始暴饮暴食好像永远都吃不饱，有时候半夜做完，还叫扣酱起来给自己煮宵夜。

到底是为什么怎么吃都吃不饱呢？

堂本家两位先生都快消失一周了，扣酱说光一先生也跟公司告了假，那个荒唐的一日两夜后，邻居家的大门就再也没有打开过。

隔壁阳台的紫阳花再不浇水都要枯萎了好不好，吱呦第N次内心呐喊起来。

跟着快要枯萎的，大概还有自己那颗因为堂本先生们躁动的心吧。

开始没日没夜的拉着扣酱做爱，不断地向他索求，各种姿势各种道具各种play，能想到的花样都玩了个遍，但吱呦还是觉得不满足。

有一次甚至忍不住跟扣酱开了口：“呐，扣酱，你觉不觉得好像少了些什么？”

扣酱倒是吃得很饱，最近恋人越发缠人，光要满足他都要花费自己好多体力和精力。

虽然心底对刚先生依旧有着期待但同时因为光一上司的告假自己在公司也忙到不可开交，回来还要伺候自家恋人，有时候他也累得什么都不愿意去想了。

没有得到回应的吱呦越发觉得心里空荡荡的，不知怎么宣泄苦闷。

在米兰时装周上做着秀场指导的堂本刚也忙到不知春秋。

本来计划工作顺带着散心旅游，恋人堂本光一还特地告假一周全程陪伴，但没想到机缘巧合法方投资人看中了他的设计款想要签下大量定制合约。

高额的酬劳堂本刚没有拒绝的理由，可惜了自家欧桑这个工作狂难得肯抽时间陪自己，最终两个人大部分时间竟然是在米兰的临时工作室度过了。

回到家的那天两位堂本先生累得不行，航班晚点延误加上倒时差，竟然足足睡了一天一夜才恢复过来。

家里的冰箱空空的除了冰可乐什么都没有，堂本刚拖着刚睡醒的堂本光一就准备下楼去超市大采购，总不能饿到自己啊。

这电梯还没进，就遇到了下班回来的扣酱。

“光，，，，光一先生，您，，，，您回来了。”急急忙忙弯下腰礼貌鞠躬的扣酱听到了熟悉的轻笑声，抬起头果真看到刚先生朝他眨眼睛：“啊！刚，，，，刚先生，您也回来了啊。”

正准备再次鞠躬的人被喊停。“行了，行了，别再客气了，再鞠下去你也不累。”堂本刚说到。

“好，，，，，好，好的。请问两位这是要去哪里呢。”没法好好说话的扣酱勉强挤出一个问题，也不能怪他，毕竟曾那么亲密过的人相隔一周多忽然见面，怎么都令人有些不知如何应对。

还没等堂本先生们回答问题，吱呦就扭开了门。

原本想要去楼下丢个垃圾的人，此刻张大着嘴巴盯着眼前的三个人不知道说什么好。

想要问问为什么在发生了这样那样的事情后两个人会忽然消失，又为什么两个消失了一周多的人会忽然出现，还想问到底是有多巧为啥扣酱又跟他们在一起。

最后还是堂本刚肚子的咕噜声适时解了围：“啊！！！！！我好饿啊！光一我们快去超市买东西回来做饭吧，我真的要受不了了！”

“如果，两位不嫌弃的话，我已经做好饭菜了，要不要来我们家吃？”吱呦忽然开口问到。

既然有这么多问题，那不如大家一起坐下来慢慢聊。

这顿晚饭吃得可没有一周多前的顺利，两位堂本先生倒是没有什么顾忌，一段时间没有吃到自己国家住家饭的两个人一句话都不舍得多说，只往嘴里塞着饭菜，还连连称赞吱呦手艺了得，扣酱真是没有看走眼选错恋人。

可被夸奖的两个小家伙却一点都高兴不起来，这都算什么事啊，忽如起来介入他们的生活把所有一切都搅得一团糟然后就撒手走人，现在忽然回来又好像什么事都没有发生，这种莫名其妙的感觉快把吱呦和扣酱搞到发疯了。

更另两个小家伙想要发疯的是，在这种情况下，他们却都起了生理反应。

吱呦低着头偷偷的瞟着一周多没见依旧帅气挺拔的光一先生，而扣酱则是迷恋的盯着眼前嘟着三角嘴大口吞咽着食物的刚先生。

心底生出的那种渴望化作一股热流全身乱窜，任谁也压制不了。

素食咖喱配的法包，口味是挺重的味道也好得没话说，就是缺少了点肉，两位堂本先生在这件事上达到了共识。

瞥了一眼就知道对面的两个小家伙心里想的什么龌龊事的堂本刚依旧毫无表情的吃着可口的晚餐，一旁的堂本光一也优雅的小口进食，仿佛全心全意享受面前的美食。

强压着心底的躁动，扣酱和吱呦努力维持着表面的平静，和堂本先生们久别重逢的初次见面，还是在自家餐桌上，无论如何也想要坚持把这顿饭好好吃完。

但发热的身体却并不乖乖听话，光是简单吞咽食物的动作就要废掉两个人好大的力气。

一想到两位先生现在就坐在自己对面，那股流窜在身体里的热流就肆意泛滥到根本不受控制，下身隐隐约约有了感觉，耳朵都红了起来，脑袋里浑浑噩噩不太清醒。

一周多前的情事像影片一般不断在脑海里翻搅重演，太羞耻了，明明只是邀请两位先生过来共进晚餐，并没有想要做什么深入行为的小家伙像是要烧了起来。

强压着躁动根本咽不下晚餐的扣酱此刻全身发热，握紧拳头低着头，极力想把自己羞涩的一面藏起来。

堂本刚看着面前强忍到有些瑟瑟发抖的扣酱忽然觉得很有趣，一边慢条斯理的撕开法包沾上酱汁细细咀嚼，一边将右脚伸向对面那人不安分的地方。

“呃，，，，嗯，，，，，，，，，”感觉到自己的下身被触碰到的扣酱忍不住发出呻吟，意识到可能是刚先生的脚在摩梭着自己时更觉得羞耻了，想要努力克制住自己不再发出让人脸红的声音，但是下体却不听使唤的挺了起来。

扣酱下意识弓起了身，想要向后退躲避这种快感，可座椅限制了他的动作。

刚先生继续毫无表情的吃着手中的法包，好像桌下这淫荡的一幕与他无关，无法往后躲的扣酱只好夹紧双腿蜷缩起身体，绷起脚背只能脚尖着地受力，这下刚好把刚先生的小腿给夹住了。

堂本刚顺势活动着脚腕，打着圈碾压上了略微勃起的小肉根。

不好了，好像有点太舒服了，被刚先生的脚蹭到下面的小帐篷越撑越大，下身越来越硬，快感混杂着被西装裤束缚的涨痛，扣酱咬着牙忍受着这令人窒息的折磨。

另一边的堂本光一用右手摩梭着嘴唇，不屑的伸出左手朝吱呦勾了勾，吱呦停下嘴里的咀嚼向光一先生凑了过去。

这时堂本光一猛地将双腿插入吱呦的腿间，并将手指探入那香甜的小嘴里，搅弄起他可爱的唇舌来。

吱呦红着脸承受着这忽如起来的粗暴对待，心脏扑通扑通的剧烈跳动起来。

一时间压抑着的呻吟声、口水的吞咽声充斥了整个餐厅，看来堂本先生们是不打算让这两个小家伙好好吃这顿晚餐了。

“没有我的命令，可不许射出来哦。”堂本刚一边慢吞吞的吃着晚餐一边跟扣酱说，脚下的动作可没有停，生生地把扣酱逼到了要射却不能射的边缘。

扣酱的脸上都忍出了汗珠，却听话的乖乖继续承受着，整个人都要崩溃了。

而那边的吱呦却是欲求不满的状态，被堂本光一插入的双腿挟制着动弹不得，光一先生的手却模拟着抽插的动作玩弄着他上面的小嘴，下面早就有了反应的吱呦想要蹭一蹭哪里，但分开的双腿一点力都使不上，只能空荡荡的硬着：“光一先生，我，，，，我好，，，想，，要。”从搅弄的空隙中断断续续发出声音，诉说着渴求，但还是被忽略了。

“这段时间你们是不是吃得太饱了啊?你们看看，你们的晚餐都没有怎么动。”堂本刚看着两个小家伙仿佛关心的说着。

但接下来的话语却刺激得不行：“我们出去努力工作的这段时间，你俩是不是一直在做啊，进门就看到你们摆的到处都是的东西了，看来有好好在吃饱对吧，但是吃得太饱可不行哦！这样再好的东西你们都吃不下去了啊！这段时间，我和光一可是没日没夜的在忙碌着呢，一次都没有做哦！”

折磨还在继续，没有刚先生允许射的指令，谁都知道射出来了可能不会有什么好果子吃。

等扣酱反应过来的时候已经被压趴在餐桌上褪下了西装裤子，前面的束缚感稍微减弱了一点，却感觉到刚先生把什么东西抵到了自己的后穴上。

“不要！”扣酱下意识拒绝。

“啪！”一个重重地巴掌打到了自己的屁股上，扣酱哪里受过这样的待遇，下一刻就反抗着想要撑起身，却被刚先生一手大力的压制住，又被另一只手重重地打了两下。

“不许跟我说不，我让你做什么你就得做什么，没戴chock就忘了你自己是谁了？”紧接着隔着内裤后穴就被刚先生的手指插入了。

好痛，没有润滑过的后穴即使是被手指入侵都觉得好难受，而且还隔着一层布料，被粗糙摩擦着的感觉很不舒服，前面刚才被玩硬的下体都颓软了一点。

不要两个字却被扣酱死死的咬在了喉咙里，再也不敢发声。

堂本刚将刚才抵到扣酱后穴的那个小东西丢给了正饶有兴致地折磨着吱呦的堂本光一，看了一眼就明白了的光一想都没想就用右手拿起，然后从桌下勾开吱呦的裤腰把小东西丢到了吱呦的内裤里，趁着吱呦还没反应过来光一就把遥控器推到了中档。

忽如其来的震感逼得吱呦惊呼了一身，想要并起双腿压住这感觉但根本没有用，光一先生插入他的双腿依旧死死的抵着他让他动弹不得。

像是有无数的蚂蚁在啮咬着他的勃起，下体酥酥麻麻的有种异样的快感在攀升，吱呦控制不住的呻吟了起来。

听到恋人呻吟的声音扣酱耳朵痒痒的，后穴已经适应了刚先生隔着内裤布料的摩擦生出了一些肠液，有了肠液的润滑刚先生的手指出入得更得心应手，抠弄着有些软化的后穴，尝试着碾压到扣酱的前列腺位置。

听着扣酱抑制不住的吸气，感受到他的前面又硬了起来的堂本刚摸出一个环隔着内裤扣上了扣酱的硬挺，然后毫不留情地用手指大力抽插起来。

而吱呦的控制器已经被堂本光一反复从中档推到最高点，然后又调低，再推至最高点，忽高忽低的震感拽着吱呦在射精的边缘来来回回得不到满足又渴望得不行。

“刚先生！”

“光一先生！”

“求求你让我射出来啊！！！！”

置若罔闻的两位堂本先生乐在其中，吃得太饱的小家伙本来就应该得到惩罚。

等扣酱和吱呦被玩弄到麻木失神，什么都说不出，只剩下无意识的全身颤抖时，已经过去了快一个小时。


End file.
